A Hunter's Heart
by Otaku-Angel8
Summary: Link, a treasure hunter and a hero. He had no idea of his destiny to save the land of Hyrule, and he certainly didn't think that he would fall in love with his long time rival in treasure hunting. Who is this rival and what will Link do when he finds out that his life isn't as simple as he thought it was?... This is a Link x OC if you don't like OC's you have been warned.
1. Sisters

So I have decided to make an OC x Link story even though I don't prefer to read OC stories myself lol And I have decided to base it off of the new Zelda game that will come out for Wii U just because I though it would be fun to have a lot of open space for my imagination and hopes for the new game. Some of the theories on the game have peaked my interests especially the theory that Link before becoming the Hero was a treasure hunter. I just think the idea of that is so cool X3 and his new outfit looks very cool and hunter-ish :D

PLEASE READ!

So I am a big anime fan myself so I do use some (very little) Japanese words so if you don't know what they mean I will have short explanations up here for any that I use in the chapter :D

Nee-san: means sister

I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda but i do own my OC and some other side characters in the story ^-^

Enjoy!

* * *

A girl stood staring out of a window of a small house. Her emerald eyes and ash blonde hair shined with the sunrise that was peeking through the window. She had a complex outfit on that consisted of a brown and light green dress like outfit with one shoulder that fell all the way to her ankles but was fitted around her waist with two belts. One belts hung tight to her body and held up two pouches while the second belt hung a bit loose and held up two twin daggers on either side of her waist. The dress had a long cut that reached from below the belts to the bottom of the dress, showing her tight shorts that stopped mid-thigh. She wore worn out leather sandals that rose above her ankles a few inches with thick leather strips that intertwined and wrapped around her. On both hands she had leather gloves that were cut off at the fingers. The most intricate part of her outfit was the necklace that hung around her neck, it had small blue, red and black beads that lead down to the pendant in the middle. The pendant was a shinning black color and looked somewhat like an eye with a tear drop coming down from it.

"Nee-san?" a small girl entered the room rubbing her eyes from sleep. She was obviously younger than her sister who was seventeen. Her sister looked away from the window and down at her sister.

"Nee-san? Are you going treasure hunting again?" her older sister walked over to the neatly arranged bed and picked up a sword, a bow and a quiver of arrows and slung them onto her back.

"Yes but I promise that I will be gone no longer than a week." she smiled and placed her hand on her sisters small head."Now don't go too far into the woods while I'm gone and be inside the house before nightfall. And if anything happens you know to go to our secret spot in the woods and wait for me to come back right?"

"Yes nee-san, you tell me every time."she said with a smile and a slight eye roll.

"Well I could never live with myself if something happened to my adorable twelve year old sister now could I?"she now shook shook her little sisters light brown hair making it messier than it already was considering she had just woke up and had a bed was a moment of sweet giggles out of the sisters then the younger spoke.

"Nee-san?"

"Hmm?

"Why do you go treasure hunting again?"she looked up at her sister in curiosity.

"*sigh* I've told you before, with the Castle's laws I can't hunt or get a job without a letter from the Castle, and if I try and get that letter they will know that we don't have parents. And if they know that then they might take us away to live a in Castle town and possibly separate us. So I go and get treasure so I can pay for us to eat and live out here in our house."she said with irritation when talking about the Castle laws.

"Oh..." she looked down a little depressed thinking that she could possibly be separated from her beloved sister. They didn't never spent more than a month together before her sister had to go treasure hunting again but since their mom died they hung on to each other and relied on each other a lot. They had a lot of good memories in the little time they spent together and she would never want those moments to cease as would happen if they were separated for good. She smiled getting out the thought of separation.

"Well when I get older I'm going to be strong like you and go with you on your treasure hunts!"she stood up taller, held up a fist and grinned.

"haha maybe one day, but you'll have to grow up a bit more, so don't go getting too excited." her sister then slumped back down and looked down in defeat.

"awwww your no fun!" she giggled and smiled at her older sister.

"well I better get going, I wan't to get back before you run out of food." she laughed and grabbed a hooded cloak on the door and headed for the front door. As she opened the front door her sister gave her a big hug to send her off. "Bye nee-san!" the young sister said as she hugged tightly to her waist.

"Bye Val" the older replied as she put her hand on her sister's head and gave her hair one last ruffle.

The girl went to the side of the house where a beautiful black horse with a tan muzzle was standing eating grass. She picked up a saddle and some bags that were on a fence near the side off the house and put them on the horse.

"Well Bandit? Looks like it's time for another adventure!" the horse then whinnied in delight.

* * *

Yay! first chapter down... I don't know how many more to go lol. I hoped you liked it!

Oh and please have mercy on me, I am the worst at giving names lol the younger sister's name is Valery btw but she just uses her nickname that she always calls her... you would have found that out later but just in case you though I was THAT bad at names I thought that I would explain that her name is not just Val. And you don't know my OC's name yet and probably wont for a while... I like to torture you like that mwahahaha :D

also I am probably going to have to do a lot of name making since we don't know any of the characters yet in the new game, so if you have suggestions PLEASE share them cause it takes me forever just to decide on one persons name -_-


	2. Link, The Treasure Hunter

So here is the second chapter! yay! and I actually got through like half of this chapter already but my internet went out while I was writing it and *poof* it was gone T^T SAD DAY! Well anyway sorry for not having anything on Link on that last chapter but this whole chapter will be about him and his little village :3 I will also use some more little OC's and some familiar name's that are used in the Legend of Zelda. Anyway... ON TO THE STORY...again .

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda!

* * *

"haaaaah" A boy sat up in a chair at a table and yawned when he heard knocking at his door, his house was quite small but very homely. It had one larger room and a bathroom, the larger room had a bed, kitchen, a small couch and the small table.

"LINK!...Link!...Dang it, wake up already! Link!" The blonde headed boy known as Link got up and lazily walked to the door.

"Ugh come on Damian why do you have to come wake me up so early." Link said as he opened the door to reveal another boy that was the same age as him which was seventeen. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Link, you are the laziest guy I've ever met. The whole village is already at work and your here snoozing the hours away." He said looking irritated at the blonde. Link had apparently been awake all night since he was still in his regular blue tunic and his hair still in a loose ponytail.

Link made his way back into the house and sat on the bed allowing Damian to enter. When he sat down he reached for the boots that were sitting up next tho the bed frame. Damian noticed some traces of drool on the papers that were covering his table when he entered.

"Well I was up all night planning my next adventure!" Link defended with a smile while slipping on his boots. Ever since Damian's father, Fado, had taught them how to fight using a sword and bow Link had been adventuring and treasure hunting as much as possible. Damian would rather be accompanying Link on his adventures but his father wouldn't allow it. He told Damian that he had a responsibility to look after the fields and protect the village for when he died Damian would have to take over the fields and make sure the village had food. In Damian's mind this was possibly the most boring lifestyle but he did love his village and wouldn't wan't to let it suffer because of his fantasies. Link however didn't have parents to hold him back. It was actually Fado who found Link in the forest when he was a baby and when he brought him back, the whole village took him in. Link not having any footsteps to follow in, job wise, took on the responsibility to stay in the watch tower that was north of the village and watch out for any monsters that may have approached the village. He even got to defeat his first monster when he was only fourteen. When he turned fifteen the men in the village built a house for him and he moved in, that's when he started going off on his 'adventures'.

"Oh come on! You just got back from your last hunt last week, are you really going on another so soon? I mean come on I need help reeking havoc in the village!" Damian said with a sly smile.

"First off I never reek havoc, you reek havoc and I somehow get pulled in to get in trouble." Link said with a bothered expression.

"Hey it's not my fault you're always caught on the scene." Damian stated in defense.

"It's cause I'm always trying to stop you!" Link sighed,"Okay well never mind that, I want to get going soon I got to make it to the next spot before she does..."

"Oh? Who are you talking about? Oooo~ Are you secretly meeting up with a girl on your adventures!?" Damian pestered.

"No! Forget about it! I need to get going!" Link hurriedly picked up his sword and cloak and ran for the door.

"Oh come on Link you can't hold out on me now!" Damian chased after him into the village.

Link ran for the stables trying to avoid his friend and ran by Fado who was heading to work in the field.

"Hey Link where you going in such a hurry?" Fado called out to the boy. Link then skidded to a stop to talk to the man.

"Oh good morning Fado! Sorry I'm going on another hunt!" Link said as he started off again since Damian was catching up.

"Oh well I guess I will have to let Damian watch for monsters for a while." Then it was Damian's turn to stop by his father.

"What are you serious!? YES! I hope a monster comes so I can slay it and show off to all the ladies."

"wha... Damian..." Damian started running after Link again before his father could question him for his comment.

Link and Damian ran into the stables where Link's horse Epona was at. He quickly slung his gear including a saddle, some bags, and a shield onto Epona. He was able to do it with such ease and speed that he was already riding out when Damian caught up. Of course that was not only because of practice but Link was like a prodigy when it came to handling horses. He ran into plenty of fast monsters while out of the village so he needed to be quick not only on foot but also with Epona.

"See ya later Damian! Have fun in the watch tower!" Link yelled back at Damian while riding out of the stables.

"W... Wait! Come back here!" Damian called in protest but Link was already out of the stables.

"Guh... He better be back in time for his birthday next week. The whole village is going to celebrate." Damian said to himself while still in the stables."...Ew! It smells horrible in here!" Damian quickly ran out of the stables.


End file.
